


A match made in Heaven - or was it hell?

by Blaufeder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And there are Consequences, Bitty Bones-alternate universe, Now they do, Other, apparently other bitty types exist, but mostly they just don't care about them, dimension hopping, mortals that didn't know that they were gods, planet walker, stars help us all, until they do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaufeder/pseuds/Blaufeder
Summary: One dark night you met something in your backyard. It is a really tiny goopey thingy. With adorable tentacles.Doesn't stop it holding your neighbor in a death choke, though.This meeting? Was it destiny or a punishment?You don't know. Just one thing is now certain.Setting your neighbors house on fire can be quite therapeutic.Also very great as bonding time.





	1. Oh my good neighbor - tonight you will die!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a English native speaker, so there will be grammatical errors and horrors. Point them please out and I will correct them.
> 
> Otherwise have fun with the story. Even if its kinda weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal night in the neighborhood.

  _Someone screams._

You shriek out of your sleep and fall out the bed. An epic fight with your blanket begins.

_Like always you lose._

Your fury fills you with Perseverance.

You drag yourself up and kick the damn man eating thing from your body.

This was the last straw! You had enough of this shit! You don't care that this act of murder will most likley land you in prison!

You drap your black sweatshirt jacket over your Pyjama. Your hands reaches for your weapon of choice. You swing it up and down. Good old iron work. A little bit dented after the bear accident last week, but it will do.

Tonight your neighbor will draw his last breath of air! It doesn't matter anymore that he is rich, has good connections and thinks he is the next coming of Elvis!

Because of his banshee like shrieking, that he calls singing, all kind of things are drawn to this area.

Where do they land?! In your backyard!

Either they want to maul him to silence him forever or they want to mate with him, because his tuns sounds like the mate call of the beings species!

And who is responsible for chasing them away?! You! Because your backyard?! Your responsibility! Says the fucking lazy law enforcement! That is part of his connection network! 

 If the being wants the one?! Chasing away! If they attempt to maul him?! You gladly aid them!!

Your ready to kick asses, when you eyes roam to the nightstand. You sigh tired. You take it and slap it on your wrist.

_You just want to murder him...._

**NOT ERASE HIS ENTIRE EXISTENCE FROM THIS WORLD.**

You kick open your backdoor, ready to fight and weapon lifted over your head. Your body stills.

Your neighbor apparently crashed out of his open window.

_Why couldn't it been closed?_

To your surprise the screams were not his. His can weak up the dead.

_Did wake up the dead. More than once. Always have salt at hand. Always._

But the screams come from the being. A black tentacle is wrapped around your neighbors throat and...

Your title your head in a bird like manner and narrow your eyes.

Apparently he's being choked by a... a black goopey thingy? 

 


	2. The goopy one and ops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________  
>  
> 
> goopy ones, little but oho.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________

You really can't help yourself. 

_You stare. And stare some more._

The black goopy thingy is, if you have measured right, ca. 3-4 inches tall. If it would rise all four tentacles in the air, then it would seem even larger. A defense mechanism similar to that of the peacock. But to you, a person who is 63 inches tall it seems really tiny.

Doesn't stop it from holding your neighbor in a death choke. 

It also has a amazing set of lungs and apparently an unlimited source of energy for its tiny stature. 

Because it has now screeched without pause for over 2 minutes. The screams seems to be born from frustration and annoyance rather than pain.Three more are added and it tightens his tentacles once again. 

_You can understand the goopy ones feelings._

**_Snapping a neck shouldn't be nearly this hard._ **

Ah, damn and it seems your neighbor has registered you. Impressive, considering the fact that he is currently fighting for his life.

His watered eyes stare pleading at you.

Damn, you have to do something!

You look at your options.

**FIGHT  ACT  MERCY**

You chose **ACT**.

"Nice choking technique you got there. What a lovely shade of blue his face turned. One more minute and he's dead."

_At least you hoped he would be._

The goopey thingy is apparently startled by your words. It jumps and his tentacles tightens further from sheer surprise. It's enough. You hear a snap and lifeless mudbrown eyes stare at you. Your neighbor is dead. Finally.

You hear a growling and title your head.

The goopey thingy has overcome its surprise and jumped off, one tentacle still holding the cooling corpse. The other three tentacles are rised in attack position.These seems strong enough to pierce through your skin should they be shot at you.

It could also easily throw the body at you as a decoy to avert your attention and attack you from another angle.

You narrow your eyes.

_Very smart, this little killer. And dangerous, so very dangerous..._

**How interesting.**

You need to be really careful now, if you don't want to join your neighbor in his ' I'm forever dead to this world' game on the ground.

But despite just witnessing your neighbors death and the threat that poses his little killer to you, you can't stop a grin from forming on your face. This menace to society and your life is finally dead.

And you still have a last resort should it all go to hell.

But you wanted to solve this peaceful, So You need more infos for a plan.

You observe the goopy little thing further. There, barley noticeable is a little tremor in his steps. And why did it had so much trouble snapping the neck?

Only being surprised by you and flooded with adrenalin had, for a second, added enough power to finish the task. You had the fleeting feeling that the tiny goopied killer should normal be much stronger. So perhaps it was starving?

You looked closer at its tentacles. They seemed thinner, now more powerless.

You had enough information to make an assumption. 

You chose  **ACT** again.

"Are you hungry? Your chosen prey seems quite dead, but let me tell you this. Him? You really shouldn't eat."

You waited with holding Breath or its response.


	3. Oh my good neigbor – you seem a bit dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two come to an understanding. Sort of.

**Chapter 3**

 

**Oh my good neigbor – you seem a bit dead?**

 

It may seem even if it was totally not intended by you that you had broken the goopey little creature with your spoken sentence.  
  
Because now it gave a perfect imitation of your first reaction to it.  
  
It couldn't help itself. It stared. And stared some more.  
  
Its cyan coloured eye stared into the deep abyss of your soul.  
  
Thank God did you wear 'it' around your wrist.  
  
Otherwise the abyss would have had stared back. And would have won.  
  
The other eye was decked over in black goop, it seemed melted? Now looking further at it, you could see how the goop dripped over its entire body, but as soon as it dropped off and on earth it vanished slowly into nothing.  
  
It seem like it could finally awake itself from its frozen state of being a statue.

It now looked offended as if you had just suggested it should fast and rip off chunks of meat from your neighbors corpse with its teeth.  
  
For half a second you just had exactly that image in your mind and thought morbidly if your neighbors meat would taste like the disgusting slime ball he had been.  
  
You shuddered. The goopey creature seemed to be able to read what you had thought of, because now it just stared deadpanned at you.  
  
"Uhhh..." How equivalent of you.  
  
"I..." You hear answer it in a deep screeching tone... "would never...." the corpse of your neighbor is released and tossed to the side, sharp tentacles stabbing it repeatedly ".... Eat this piece of scum, even if I were starving!!“  
  
Great. Now you had made it even madder.  
  
Aaand now the Blood dripping black tentacles shifted from the mutilated corpse and pointed their sharp ends towards you.  
  
_Next target. Your blood and gut filled body. Yay._  
  
You start to sweat. You didn't want to have to take off 'it`. Only tragedy and death would follow.  
  
**The goopey ones death that is.**

You didn't want that to happen!  
  
/Fuck come on God, I know I never were overly religious! And I kinda..., ok I fucked up so many lives and there's no really any excuse for that left for me... However, come on I don't want to kill it! You are Omnipotent; you know its reason for killing my scumbag neighbor! So in your own damn name do something so that my hand is not forced! /  
  
You called out to the Almighty for a miracle/ help.  
  
**_But nothing happened/nobody came._**  
  
At least until...  
  
A growling halls through the night.  
  
All noises ceased....  
  
.....

  
_Seriously?!_  
  
You stare at the goopey stabhappy little neighbor killer.

A faint cyan blush adorned it's hooded little face.

Embarrassed it looked away from you while one tendril shifted from blood dripping murder weapon to hide that embarrassing face shield. Still dripping blood, but now much cuter in its actions.  
/yeah, thanks old man above for this 'special` miracle/, you thought sarcastic. /Making its stomach growling because guess what, apparently it is hungry. /  
  
You need to see the positive side of things. At least you were right in your assumption about it being hungry...  
  
You sigh tired.

It's still night, your fantastic sleep date in Morpheus arms was interrupted and you awoke to the cold harsh reality that calls itself life, you only wore a thin sleeveless undershirt and a pair of certain shorts for men that would you get arrested by the mode police should your ways ever cross, oh and it's still ice cold out there!  
  
_You also wore no shoes. Just to mention this crucial detail..._  
  
„Look, my lovley `good` neigbor was one of the nastiest piece of shit in existence, which ever walked on this fucking planet! He had the money he had the connections to do whatever the fuck he wanted! He saw someone with something he didn`t have?!  
  
He used every dirty trick to obtain it! Be it threats, blackmail, anything short of murder!  
  
Someone was with a loved one, be it family or a girlfriend and he desired to have said person near him?!  
  
He manipulated them until the relationship was broken beyond repair and then the moment when they had left their family or partner, when they were alone he made his move!

He would met them under some fabricated reason, inserted himself in their life showered them with gifts, faked affections, made them love him until he had become the centre of their world!  
  
Oh boy, when the dreaded moment arrived, the moment when he got bored of his game!  
  
Then he would just let them fall like a hot potato.  
  
Many of them were left so devasted, they ended up in a mental hospital, if they were lucky. Sadly, most of them just committed suicide.  
  
A very tiny number, a few of them really, had the luck that someone saw their suicide attempt and intervened on their behalf.  
  
They saved them and brought them back to their family, partner or friends.  
  
Then gave an explanation to what a person and his machinations they had fallen victim, too.  
  
It was not easy for this people, after the whole things that had taken place, but their beloved persons welcomed them back and forgave them.  
  
With time and help, they managed to fight their way back to stability but the resentment, the mental scars they will bear forever.  
  
It does not help that they couldn`t really do anything against him.  
  
Legally he hadn`t really broken any laws and even if evidence would have existed, he had 4-5 lawyers at speed dial and on the pay roll.  
  
Also some connections to crime syndicates, one call and homes, cars, work places would be mysterious destroyed, people beat up or threatened with death or torture, even kidnappings would occur.  
Therefore, they had no other choice but to cave in and leave him alone. Otherwise they never would have a moment of peace in their life.”  
  
…….  
  
You stopped your speech and your face lost all of its blood.  
  
Innerly you cursed.  
  
That couldn`t be! It could not be!  
  
You hadn`t really just done that!?  
  
No, it couldn’t be true!!!  
  
…..  
  
……..  
  
…………  
  
There was no point to be in denial…  
  
You had really done it, committed the horrible crime and now you were guilty…  
  
**YOU HAD GIVEN AN EMOTIONAL FILLED SPEECH!**  
  
_Just what the fuck??!_

  
You just had wanted to give the goopey one a reason to trust you and now you had emotional telled it about your neigbors crimes and the gruesome fate of his victims?!  
  
**_Feelings, feelings discovered!!!! Abort mission, abandon the ship!_**  
  
Fuck, it would be a miracle if the goopey one hadn`t read between the lines of your speech and discovered, that you were the one who had saved all victims of said very tiny number of lucky ones!  
Not that you had any heroic tendencies, or any wish to take responsibility, were it not for the fact that any of your neigbors victims tended to find their way here to your neigbors need to lay low house.

  
**It just got to bothersome for you.**  
  
Every time they committed suicide, be it with jumping from your neigbors roof, hanging themselves from the branches of his priced 100 year old apple tree, drowing themselves in his pool or just set themselves on fire, every time to some fucking bullshit cirumstances their corpses ended up in your backyard!  
  
Oh, that was not entirely right.

The one, who had set herself one fire, had managed to break through your fence in her painful, scream filled agony and spread the fire.

In the end she had died, you had to release `it` from your wrist in order to purge the flames and you were left with a burned down backyard, your house front singed and her to charcoal turned corpse who also had reeked oh so lovely after roasted human meat.  
  
Your `lovley` neigbor of course had called the cops, you were arrested, charged with murder, arson and oh, property damage to his `beloved` fence!  
  
  
You were only one judgement away from going to high security prison and committing the act of taking ´it` from your wrist in order to escape!

Then your neighbour remembered that should you be found guilty and be shipped away to jail, someone new would get your house.

After it was confiscated in order to pay for the fire damage, considering that your insurance company had already washed their hands of you.

This would mean he lost his convenient last line of defence against the consequences of his singing.

Therefore, he had heroically let his lawyers interfere.

They kicked your third rated attorney and took over your case.

The charges against you were dropped and you came free.

You were only partly happy about this. After all, you had already accepted your fate.

True, prison life was not easy and breathing sieved hot desert air sucked.

Regardless, there were reasons.

    **1.** The chance of you getting sick or getting infected with some sex disease was zero thanks to your `special circumstances`.

    **2.** Your sex life had dramatically improved, as there was no shortage of muscled woman with ripped prison scrubs.

**And 3.** No one had such an awful sing voice that they needed a last defence line against the consequences.

However, as life and the harsh reality of this world demand all good things must come to an end.

So after being escorted out to the prison exit and tramping back to your city you once again stood before your still torched house in the evening.

Not even half a minute after standing here and breathing fresh air you once again hear the dreaded sound.

Your `lovley` neigbor welcomed you home in his own way. By singing:

  
_Hey!_

Oh, Mrs. Back-Stabbin'-Son-of-a-Bitch  
You're livin' in a world that'll soon be dyin'  
And I know  
Everybody knows you try to be like me  
But even at your best as a man  
You couldn't equal half of me

_I am_ realizing  
_That everybody's lost their simple ways_  
And now that it's here, I see it oh-so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy  
Oh, the enemy

_You!_  
You're another shit talkin' punk to me  
You're a living inspiration for what I never wanna be  
I see you've been blinded by what you believe  
Now back up and sit down, shut up and act like you need to be

_I am realizing_  
That everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that it's here, I see it oh-so clearly  
I've come…

_I am realizing_  
That everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that it's here, I see it oh-so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy  
Oh, the enemy

_Come to me  
The enemy_

_So predicting, you're the reason why I lie_  
Simple decision took me too much time to fly  
Oh, check mate!

_I am realizing_  
_That everybody's lost their simple ways_  
And now that it's here, I see it oh-so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy  
Oh, the enemy

You will kill this piece of shit!! Breaking on limb at the time, painful and slowly….

Then you heard the noises out of your backyard and sighed.

After you got your frying pan and survived the coming fight for survival…

In the end he still lived, the damn fence hadn`t been repaired in all the time and you had to do it, and so your daily life had gotten back in its tracks.

Until tonight.

………………..

  
Aaand you really needed to stop that too.

Besides giving emotional speeches, this thinking in flashbacks…

But you already committed the awful crime of giving emotional speeches, then you really could end it…and You would just do that.

“And don`t let me start talking about the crimes he committed against my person. You see my backyard?”

You gestured with your hands around you.

The colour of the grass was a dirty yellow, the soil was hard and only the thin dried up corpses of leafless trees served as decorations besides the around laying rocks if one didn`t take another typical landmark.

The fucking craters.

It looked like you decided to go all Chuck Norris and punched the ground with pure fists.

Then as an afterthought channelled your inner Rambo and shooted a dozen bazookas at it.

Long story short it looked like the cratered battlefield in an postapocalyptic barren wasteland.

“You see its kinda his fault that it looks this way. Above his scumbag nature he had Delusions of grandeur and believed himself to be the next coming of Elvis the king.

So when he didn`t ruined someone’s life and laid low there, he practiced his…uh singing… Aaand led me tell you it was his singing voice that gave away his true nature, not his looks.

With this awful bansheelike screaming he draw all kind of uh…” You tried not to look at the goopey one, “….creatures to him. Or if we want to be technically in my backyard seeing that his open window, where he would stand before and sing out to the world was direct near my backyard and to reach him one would have to cross it.

So I was practical his last line of defence and oh boy, there were many fights to drive the creatures away.”

“I had to fight cats…”

_The black dotted big ones that you normally only see in the Zoo. Or in Africa._

“…Dogs….”

_The wild untamed variant that comes in entire packs with their nice sharp teeth and the howling._  
 

“…Some ghosts…”

_In their tattered cloaks with their ice-cold aura, they just want to kiss you so they can eat your soul._

“…one or two grizzly bears...”

_That were thrice their normal size big, but who cares about technical details?_

“..some mutated alpha version of Jackson`s chameleon…”

_With claws sharp enough that they apparently can shred the fabric of time and space itself.._

“…then some big lizards...”

_That could fly. Also, breathe fire._

“…aand even one big Octopus.”

_That suspectly looked like an Eldritch Abomination, but nahh that couldn`t be. Right?_

„Let me say it this way. Many people hated this bastard but couldn`t really kill him because he was too connected and rich.

Even I couldn`t do it because then life would be hell because of his fucking criminal allies.”

_You could have killed him, but then you had to use `it` for a longer time and then you would have to leave this world._

**Permanent. Because else all would be destroyed.**

“So long story short, I owe you now a big fat debt. So the last I can do is asking you, if you are hungry, even if…”, you looked at its stomach,”said question was…already answered in some kind of manner. Besides what kind of human being would I be if I would let you go hungry?”

There done. Emotional speech given, debt revealed, question answered, now to wait for its reaction.

The goopey little neigbor killer huffed.

“You would be a standard one. One that talks too much. I should just kill you and be done with it. But …”, It looks towards the part of the fence where your backyard ends and behind it the wilderness begins. “..having a human owing me? That´s just too hilarious! And too good to pass up! Very well. You will give me food human and I will rest in your home. After that you will provide information about the terrain.”

The goopey neigbor killer lowered its tentacles and folded its hands behind his back and with hooed head held high, it strolled towards you.

“Oh and…,” a menacing smile adorned its face, “...if you try to poison me, I will ripe out your guts and choke you to death with them while I force them down your throat.”

You gulped and nodded.

**And didn`t tell it that guts are too soft to choke someone to death with them.**

This said the goopey one tilted its head. “What are you waiting for?! Walk before me, don`t trust you not to try anything!”

You throw a last glimpse towards it, then you stepped before it and began to walk to your backdoor.

It didn`t escape your notice that it had stealthy wrapped one tendril around its leg and used this as a stabiliser in order to walk normal.

The goopey one was really hurt, but so good at hiding it.

A smile stretched on your face.

**Really, really interesting this one.**


	4. Interlude - Dear Mr. psychologist,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers thoughts, Little flashback about her first meeting with a psychologist and first soul Colour

**Chapter 4**

 

**Interlude - Dear Mr. psychologist,**

 

To say that you often had someone visit your home would be an exaggeration.

Beside the fact that you were just a normal young woman trying to live a decent, boring life in the big city, people always tended to avoid you.

 Or run away screaming after they realised exact into whom they had bumped while being a Smombie.

 It couldn`t be your personality. You cared for the wellbeing of your neighbours victims….

  _So that these idiots would not end as corpses into your backyard…_  

Were nice to animals…..

_The one you brutally murdered with a frying pan excluded…_

And even tried to be nice to your other neighbours!

_Mrs. Fernando never quite forgave you for throwing and using little Mr. Fluffy pants as distraction bait for the mutant chameleons…_

But beside this your home remained void of friends.

 The sad truth was the last time someone had set a foot in there was during your arrest.

 One of the other complications had been that the crispy-burned corpse had some ah parts missing and was little bit gnawed on.

 With `it` off your wrist and you using `it` to purge the fire, the smoke and the flames had prevented your neighbour from seeing you doing your fire fight, but it didn`t stop him from hearing the burning victims pained cries joined together with your cries of pure anger and frustration.

 That fucking slime ball reacted exactly as someone with his character would react.

 He laughed. Then laughed some more.

You theorized that his laughter had an similar effect as his singing and another creature had been attracted.

This or by the smell of crispy-burned human flesh. Either was possible.

So for you the thing was quite clear.

For the investigating detectives it was not.

The fact that you were also caught redhanded wielding a fucking sickle hadn`t really helped.

Huh, now that you thought about it, the sickle hadn`t been given back after you were released.

You would ask nicely back for it.

**After all, it was a very special sickle.**

……

Maybe you really needed to visit a psychologist.

This strained relationship with your neighbour, him using you as a defence line hadn`t been healthy for your mind…But you hesitated.

Your first experience with a mental doc hadn`t been a positive one. The doctor that had been appointed for your psychological evaluation for the court had attacked you with rage-filled accusations.

You only had answered his questions and then suddenly he threw all professionalism out the window.

You emotional reacted. Like a normal human being! You were sure of this! Totally! …Or not?

In hindsight, this would explain his trembling form and wide fear filled eyes from then.

Or him pressing the silent red alarm button that had been so poorly hid under his desk.

Despite the fact you had been restrained in a damn straitjacket complete with clinical bite restraint muzzle like some poor Hannibal lecter imitator!

Huh. At least before you broke out of it…

Didn`t you also had answered some other questions? Could that have been the origins of his anger?

 

**_Flashback…._ **

 

 _“A-and why didn`t you try to help Mrs. Amber?”_ _“Who?”_

 _“The ah, the woman who burned to death in your backyard. You didn`t grab your garden hose to_ extinguish _her. Neither shuffled out off your sweat shirt and attempted to throw it over her in order to suffocate the flames.”_

_“Why should I have done that?”_

_“E-excuse me?”_

_“Hate to be a hater doc, but she burned like a Christmas light, all over and very bright. What was the point in doing that? Water costs a fortune today and I would have ruined a perfectly nice sweat shirt.”_

_“You would have lessened her suffering!”_

_“And in this time my home would have burned down. So her suffering matters but me possibly being homeless after this fool run around and lit everything on fire doesn`t? How nice of you.”_

_“It`s what every human should do! And you were the reason she was on fire!”_

_“Why was it my fault?!”_

_“Y-you were the one that poured the gasoline over her!”_

_“I did nothing of the sort! I didn`t even know her!”_

_  
“But you knew where your neighbour stored his gasoline! The padlock was broken and the canister stolen and found before your neigbours door!”_

_“She did this to herself!”_

_“It is widely known what relationship you two have to each other!”_

_“And because of that I lit one of his victims on fire? Why should I steal one of them from him?!_ _Most of them are just suicidal gibbering emotional messes!”_

_“Your neighbour has no vitctims!”_

_“Yeah, of course.”_

_"Look doc, the investigation is still ongoing and its not nice to make assumptions."_

  
_"Assumptions?! Assumptions?! You broke into your neighbours shack, took the gasoline canisters, poured it over your helpless victim, light her on fire in your backyard and then in your greed for her flesh you cut off chunks of her burning corpse even when everything around you went up in flames, you goddammit psychopath!“_  
  
_"Now look, there...", you begun cheerful, broken out of the jacket and looming over the doctor with a loosened muzzle clunked to the floor, ".... So far I've been pretty cooperative considering the fact that you guys have believed my 'lovley' neighbour over me._  
  
_Arresting me, forcing a stomach pumping on me for evidence, stripping and forcing me into this prison scrubs... But hey, we are cool on this front, but ah you making assumptions when investigaton is still ongoing..", you smile at him with your teeth,"....not okay, doc. "_  
  
_The psychologist stumbled then turned and surprisingly agile for his frame leaped grazile over his desk. Like a drunken hippo._  
  
_He crashed in his chair and fell to the ground. Ignoring his bleeding head wound he reached under his desk and pushed repeatedly on something._  
  
_You used 'it' again._  
  
_Lazliy leaning against the desk you reached for the there laying papers and flipped trough the pages._

 _"I mean I understand where you come from. Here I am an apparently psychotic lunatic with a lust for human flesh. What an opportunity that must be for you. I wonder what you have written in your notices about me? Hm..."_  
  
_You read the first paragraph loud out._  
  
_".. Deranged psychopatic Individuum, lack of emotional caring for the well-being of others. Oh, delusional fantasies of eating human flesh, tendency to cannibalism? uh, most likely autistic, total sunken in her own world, noticed the change of her environment very late?"_  
  
_Your eyes widened._  
  
_"Has apparently no pain reaction, nerve damage? Ran around in fire but didn't react, had no burns at all - >self hypnosis, body didn't noticed?"_  
  
_You sweated._  
  
_You laid the papers back on the desk and raised your hands behind your head. You forced yourself to look lazily._  
  
_" Ah uh, sorry doc, I may have overreacted. I just don't like it when people are telling shit about me. So why don't we ah do this another time and you just correct your notes?"_  
  
_You released `it' from the button._  
  
_Seconds later the door opened and hit the wall._  
  
_Police officers stormed into the room._

 _One swung his baton and your body landed on the desk._ _Your hands were forced from you head and cuffed. You were ripped off the desk and thrown to the ground. Another put a boot on your back and holded a weapon to your head while he screamed for a new muzzle with intact leather fixtures._  
  
“ _This was the only one we had in stock!” answered a colleague._  
  
_You laughed loud. The barrel was rammed harder in your head. You stilled and layed limp. After they made sure that you didn`t resist you were lifted and forced on your feet. The gun wielding officer didn`t seethed his gun. It seems someone was very eager and trigger happy…_

_“You okay, Doctor Massieus?"_

_Said doctor had been helped to his feet and now seated on his chair holding his_ _kerchief_ _on the bloody head wound to steem the blood flow._

_“Y-yes I`m fine. Please call for a medic a-and…”; he looked fearfully at you, “….please escort Mrs. Zaveri back to the confinment areal.”_

_“Got, it Doctor.”_

_Two more police guards took positon besides you and grabbed your arms while one still hold you at gunpoint. The last stayed behind with the doctor to make sure he was ok._

 A _s you were lead to the door you tilted your head and looked back at the Psychologist._

_“Ah, one last point Doc. A little fact that also needs correction. I didn`t used the sickle to cut chunks of meat from her body. Totally unpractical for such a deed. It could scrap against the bone and the burned flesh would likely dull the edge. No, it was used for a much more practical reason.”_

_The doctor glared fearful at you._

_“A-and what reason would that be, Mrs. Zaveri!?”_

_You really needed to defuse the situation! This guy was the one who would present his diagnosis of you to the court!_

_How could you just loose your temper?! Oh right! `It`had been taken from you and now `it` was free and flowed trough your entire being!_

_With it came the fucking damn arrogance. The knowledge of ones own superiority, of being the biggest badass in the room!_

 Y _ou practically now radiated the stuff and your behaviour automatically adjusted._

_Just say the truth, be cooperative and answer in nicely not insane sounding words!_

 

_“Why, to cut down the fire of course.”_

_…._

  _All people in the room stared at you…_

  _Aand stared some more…._

_“Because it isn`t  just some run-of-the-mill sickle. Its very special and one of a kind. So please note down how very precious it is to me.” You looked at the police guards._

_“And you, gentlemen…”you smiled,”….I understand the reactions and I`m really sorry for destroying the muzzle and the straight jacket sleeves, but I didn`t even touched the doc. He should be more careful where he practises his exercises. Leaping over a desk in the middle of a medical exam is very unprofessional. So I would really anticipate it if you would be a little more gentle in handling me. After all…”_

_You look at them with piercing eyes._

**_“No one of you would like to have a bad time!"_ **

_With this said you throw a last smile at your guards and strolled to the door._

_There truth said and kind crtitism given._

_This should change the first bad impression they had of you._

 

**_Flashback end….._ **

 

 Nah, that couldn't be it.  
  
His accusions triggered your emotional reaction. Add to this your extreme dislike for being dragged to a psychological examination against your will and you had the perfect mix.  
  
Oh! You understand now!  
  
His unprofessional behavior!  
His untrained fat body!  
And his total irrational weird reaction to your answers!  
  
A facade! Oh, how could it be otherwise?!  
How did you not see that?  
  
Behind this cowardly wormelike mask stood a brutal calculated interrogator who ass kicked the truth out of his victims in the name of justice!

You shivered. 

He had laid out the bait and you basically jumped straight into his trap.

You lost your cool and paid the price. Because after you had been escorted out of the office the guards had thrown you into solitary confinement. That had not been a happy time for you.

 Darkness, lonliness and once again being constricted in your mobility had down a number to you.

 In this moment, you had been so tempted to just let `ìt` go completely.

 

**You had been robbed of your bracelet! Fuck this world, fuck this people! What had they ever done for you?!**

  **Free it! Use it and flee from this rotten place! Burn it all to the ground! Show them why you should not be trifled with!**

 

It would had been so easy. So, you didn`t do it. Because it would have been the easy way out. Taking this path always leads to darker ones. In addition, it would mean your neighbour had won the unspoken war between you two.

 So you stayed to let the judgment happen!

The investigation of your case got on and you had a really bad time, but you endured and things got better.

 

This filled you with  **PERSEVERANCE.**

 

And in the end you had won your freedom.

And thanks to the goopey one…

 

**You had won the WAR.**

**Now you only needed to win its trust.**

**And when that trust was won....**

**It would be YOURS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang dictionary
> 
> "Smombie"= Smartphone Zombie
> 
> A person who walks around with their head bowed down, writing messages or playing games on their phone and not paying any attention to the world around them.


End file.
